


Hairdresser!Au

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, hairdressing salon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide you want a haircut, so you go to Grace's Hair Salon. Inside you find Dean, Castiel, and one incredibly handsome, sort of nervous, Sam on his first day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdresser!Au

You walk into the salon and sit down in the chair closest to the kids toys. The salon has just opened for the day and you are the first customer. You look around for a brief minute, the salon has a mom-and-pop homey feel to it, yet it is still modern. While you wait for someone to come out and help you, you flip through a few of the hair magazines sitting on a table beside your chair. You can’t find anything particularly appealing; you don’t really know what you are looking for anyways. All you know is that you need something new, something different. And you need it now, before you begin to pull your hair out yourself.

Someone finally comes out of the back room, he’s tall with a mop of black sex hair and glacier blue eyes. He notices you sitting there and hurries over to the counter. You set down your magazine and join him at the register. 

“I am so sorry,” the man says, “I didn’t realize we had a customer, we never get people in this early. My name’s Castiel, sorry about all this.” He has a gravelly voice that you didn’t think should match his personality, yet it somehow does.

“Oh, it’s fine,” you say, “I should have made an appointment first.”

The man, Castiel, laughs, “Well we do welcome walk-ins, so this one really does fall on me.” He looks at the computer and mumbles to himself, something about how it’s not even turned on yet.

He shakes the mouse for the computer to wake it up. He’s concentrating on it hard when he suddenly calls out to the back room, “Dean, what’s the new password on the computer?”

“Why?” comes the responding voice from the back room. The person, Dean, sounds like he still needs one more cup of coffee before he can properly be awake.

“Babe,” Castiel says patiently. The caring tone in his voice makes you smile. “We have a customer and I can’t turn the computer on.”

“What? I didn’t even hear the bell!” Dean says, walking into the room. He’s taller than Castiel, your guess is a bit over 6 foot. He has short spiky blonde hair and a spray of freckles across his face. When he comes up to the counter you can see the vibrant green of his eyes.

“That’s because your brother broke it yesterday, remember?” Castiel says, moving aside so Dean can enter in the password.

“Oh yeah, I’ve gotta get that fixed today,” Dean says, leaning in for a quick kiss on Castiel’s lips before returning to the back room.

The familiarity between the happy couple makes you happy rather than uncomfortable. There is an easy air in the shop, and you love how down to earth it feels in here as opposed to the harsh conditions of the world outside.

“You’re name is Castiel? That’s a pretty awesome name, not gonna lie,” you tell him smiling. 

“Thank you,” he replied returning your smile. “What’s your name?”

“(Your first and last name),” you state, sticking a hand out.

Castiel shakes it earnestly, “So what are you in here today for, Y/N?”

“I’m not really sure,” you confess, “I just wanted something different.”

“Ah,” Castiel says, patting your hand before letting it go. “I know just the person to help you out. He’s good at these kinds of things.”

You’re about to thank him when a third man walks in from the back. Your words catch in you throat at the sight of him. The man is extremely tall, taller than Castiel and Dean. He’s wearing a gray baseball tee with blue sleeves. It fits him a little more than snuggly, and you can see exactly how toned he is. You can’t help but stare at him as he slowly makes his way towards the front desk. You note his dark jeans that also hug him tightly. Maybe you stare at the way he looks in them just a little too long, but you’re too busy being awestruck to notice your impoliteness. When he walks, his hair bounces; it’s long enough to be interesting and different, but it isn’t so long that it looks bad. In fact you’d say that it looks quite nice if you were asked. The man finally reaches the counter and he looks down at you with these whiskey brown eyes that can see straight into your soul.

You don’t know how long your little stare off lasts before Castiel clears his throat loudly. The man looks away sheepishly and you glance over at Castiel who has a smug grin on his face. Your cheeks burn and you are seriously contemplating running out of the store when the man speaks up. “Hi, I’m, uh, Sam. Wuh-welcome to...Grace’s Hair Salon,” Sam says tripping over his words. Its actually pretty endearing and you smile widely at him.

“You’re just a tad late there pal, she’s been here for 10 minutes,” Castiel says chuckling at Sam’s reddening cheeks. “You’ll have to excuse him,” Castiel says to you. “It’s his first day so he’s just a bit nervous, and it doesn't help that you’re pretty.”

Sam’s eyes shoot up to the size of saucers and he looks at Castiel like he’s trying to burn a hole in his forehead. You laugh and sweetly reply, “Well thank you!” while batting your eyelashes.

Castiel laughs as Sam’s posture turns defensive. “Well….if she’s been here for 10 minutes, why hasn’t she been helped yet?” Sam demands.

“Because we didn’t hear her come in,” Dean says, walking back into the room. “Because you broke the doorbell yesterday, remember?”

“You and Sam are brothers?” you ask Dean.

“Yeah, unfortunately. But wait, how exactly did you know that?” Dean asks suspiciously as he comes to a stop at the counter with Castiel and Sam.

“Castiel said that your brother broke the doorbell, and you just said that Sam broke it, so adding two and two, I figured Sam was your brother,” you say matter-of-factly, “and I was right. Looking at the two of you, I’d say that, Sam is the younger one?” While you’re normally quite shy, something about the atmosphere gives you confidence.

“Pretty and smart!” Castiel nods impressed. Dean gives Sam a look that you can’t read, and Sam gives him a pointed one back.

Castiel turns to face Dean and Sam more fully, “Anyways, before we were interrupted, Y/N said that she doesn’t know what kind of hairstyle she wants. I was about to tell her that I think Sam should be able to help her.”

“Well now, are you sure about that? It’s only his first day after all. And it’s not like he can fix it if he messes up. I mean, what are we gonna do if he’s, ‘Oops, I accidentally cut too much off!’ We can’t exactly just tape it back on,” Dean says teasingly. Castiel chuckles along, but you notice that Sam actually does seem a little nervous.

“Well I’m guessing that he at least has a Certificate to cut hair? I’m also guessing that they don’t give those out to people who butcher people’s hair. Still, I won’t say that I’m not at the least the smallest bit worried about it. Because I am- I’d rather not have to wear a hat to cover up my haircut. But I'm not going to run out the door to another salon either,” you say out rightly to Dean. You grab your bag and start to walk passed the counter. When no one follows you, you turn back. Looking at Sam you ask, “So are you coming or what?” before continuing walking on. 

You pass each station until you find the one with a Board Certificate that has the name Samuel Winchester on it. You slide the strap of your bag onto the armrest and sit down in the chair. You swivel around to look at the boys. 

Dean calls out to Sam, and Sam turns from staring at you to face his older brother. Dean points a finger at you and says some direct thing that you can’t quite make out. If you read his lips correctly, then Dean said something along the lines of, “Marry that girl,” but you’re convinced that you misread his lips. You tell yourself that it’s only in your head; you like Sam so you’re mind is just inserting words into Dean’s mouth to torture you. After all, why on earth would Dean say something like that. But then Sam pushes Dean away and gives him a certain look and you can’t help but wonder. 

Sam turns back to you and you give him your best what-are-you-waiting-for look. He laughs and calls out, “I have to clock in on the computer first, then I’ll be right there.” You nod and give him a reassuring smile. He gives you a grateful look before turning back to the computer.

You turn your chair back to the mirror and look at your hair. You don’t know exactly what Sam’s planning to do to it, but you are excited nonetheless. You grab a hairbrush from the counter in front of you and begin brushing through your hair. You don’t really focus on anything while you’re brushing it, you head is still reeling from what Dean could have actually said to Sam. You reach the back part of your hair and are too busy thinking to notice the figure appear behind you in the mirror. A big, strong hand reaches up and grabs the hairbrush, covering your hand. 

Your initial reaction is to freak out, but when you see that its Sam in the mirror, you settle down again. You look up and smile into the mirror, and Sam’s reflection smiles back. “Hey, that’s my job!” Sam laughs.

“I was only trying to help,” you say defensively, letting Sam grab the brush from your hand. Suddenly, the world feels a whole lot colder and lonely, and you wish you had his hand back.

“Well okay, I’ll let you get away with it this time,” Sam says jokingly. He brushes through your hair gently, even the parts you had already gotten. The rhythmic strokes are calming and you tell yourself that Sam is this gentle with everyone, that it’s just his job, that it doesn’t have anything to do with you.

When he finishes, he looks at your reflection in the mirror. “So, Y/N, you don’t have any idea at all on how you want your hair to look?”

“None whatsoever,” you reply, “You have complete and total free reign on my hair. Just don’t make it look stupid.”

Sam laughs, smiling widely. “I’ll try not to,” he promises. He says it lightly, but something in his demeanor changes, and you can tell that he’s still a bit nervous.

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” you say quietly. Sam gives you a small half smile, one that doesn’t reach very far on his face. “Here, turn me around,” you say, “I want it to be a surprise.”

“Okay,” Sam says, turning your chair around so the two of you are face to face. Well, really, its more like face to abs, because he’s that dang tall and you’re sitting down. You look up into his face, and the two of you have another mini stare off before Sam moves around you.

He grabs the black apron that’s hanging on a hook next to his station. He pumps your chair up as far as it’ll go. He doesn’t have lean down as far now to gently put on the black apron. You notice how cautious Sam is with you, as if he doesn’t want to break you. Sam drapes the the apron over the rest of your body and then grabs stuff from his station to start working on your hair.

Some time pass while neither of you say anything. The silence is awkward, so you finally find a topic the easiest to use as an icebreaker. “So what’s up with the name of this place, Grace’s Hair Salon?”

“Oh, you know, I’m not really sure,” Sam admits, “It’s some inside joke between Dean and Cas.”

“Cas?” you ask.

“Yeah, that’s Dean’s nickname for Castiel. It kind of just stuck so now we call him Cas. Its shorter to say.

“Oh, that makes sense.” You silently curse yourself for your stupidity but move on. “So does Dean or Cas own the place? Or is one of them a manager or something?”

“They co-own it together. I guess they met in college and hit it off or something, so now they own a hair salon together. I’m just glad that they finally got together too besides just being business partners.”

“Was there a lot of tension between the two or something?” you ask innocently.

“Yeah. It came down to the point where I just threw them together and told ‘em to figure it out. Next day they went on a date, and things have been a lot easier since.”

“Nice,” you say. “What about you, Dean throw you into anyone before?”

Dean walks passed the two of you towards the back room and calls out, “Well he’d be less cranky-”

“Shut up, Jerk,” Sam interrupts loudly, cutting off whatever Dean was going to say.

“Bitch!” Dean yells as he walks back toward the counter.

Sam sighs loudly, “Don’t mind him, he’s just an idiot. Anyways, he does, a lot. Rather, um, recently, in fact,” he says slowly. Now you really start to wonder about what you saw Dean say to Sam. “What about you?” Sam asks, interrupting your thoughts.

“Nope,” you answer, “no one to throw me into anybody, and no one to be thrown into.”

Sam nods and you realize that you have just established that you both are single. Before you can dwell on that, Sam announces that he’s finished.

He takes off the apron before spinning your chair so you can see yourself in the mirror. Your mouth drops at the sight of you hair; it’s perfect! It’s the perfect length and your bangs frame your face nicely. The layers help expose your natural highlights and lowlights.

Sam comes up behind you and holds a smaller mirror so you can see how the back looks. You finally remember to close your mouth when he puts the mirror down. “So, uh, what do you think?” he asks nervously.

“It’s...gorgeous,” you whisper awestruck. A little louder you say, “Thank you so much, I love it! This is perfect!” You get up and give him a hug. Sam laughs and hugs you back before you pull away to grab your bag. When you look back up at him, his smile is relieved. “Thank you,” you tell him one more time before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the front counter.

When Dean and Cas see you guys, their mouths drop as well. “You’re gorgeous,” Cas says. You let go of Sam’s hand when you realize that you’re still holding it, and that feeling of emptiness returns.

“You did good Sammy, you did good,” Dean says patting Sam on the shoulder. Sam brightens and you smile at him.

“See, I told you he could do it,” you tell Dean.

Sam blushes and Dean replies, “Yeah, you did.”

You walk over to the other side of the counter and face Cas at the computer. “So, how much do I owe you?”

Cas rings you up, and you’re pretty sure that he undercharged you, but he denies it adamantly. You’re signing the final receipt when you come up with an idea. You finish signing the receipt and say, “Oops, I almost forgot.” You reach over and grab Sam’s hand and scribble your number onto the back of it. 

You let go of his hand and put the pen back in its holder. Before Sam can look up from his hand you quickly get out, “Well thanks again!” before rushing out of the door and into your car.

Five minutes later you get a text on your cell. You pull over at the closest spot and pull your cell out. The text is from an unknown number, but you open it anyways.

The text reads:

_You’re welcome, Thank you! Hey are you busy Friday night? :) -Sam_


End file.
